


Truth or Dare: Piercings

by thtzwhatuthink



Series: Truth or Dare [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Genji is a shit, Humor, M/M, Poker, Pre-Relationship, a single nipple piercing, dare-initiated blowjob, dare-initiated straddling, genital piercing mentions, genital piercings, mild anal fingering, obscene convos, the insult ‘cock gobbling whore’ is used
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thtzwhatuthink/pseuds/thtzwhatuthink
Summary: Playing Poker while a game of Truth or Dare goes on in the same room will inevitably get a certain Cowboy involved in a rather pleasing predicament. Especially with the help of some good ol' brotherly bickering about... inappropriate piercings.





	Truth or Dare: Piercings

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pretend Roadhog is a part of Overwatch.org!
> 
> Also my knowledge of poker extends to poker flash games I played when I was 12yo. In other words, its not super important that you understand the terminology used.

“I dare you to sit on McCree’s lap—for a half hour.”

If there was an embodiment of smugness, it would look exactly like Hana right now.

However, Hanzo was not one to back down from anything. His pride overwhelms any form of asking for a less… intimate dare. Clearly, he has not received the worst of the dares, such as Tracer being dared to dump a bag of flour on the floor and roll in it like a chinchilla taking a dust bath. He did not receive the most intimate of dares either, where Lucio and Hana were told to make out in a closet for seven minutes. They bargained down to just exchange cheek kisses, but that did not mean their frazzled responses with red faces had gone unnoticed.

Of course, when it boiled down to his first truth or dare request for the night, it had to be a touchy one. Hanzo suspects Hana and Genji are in on something together. They’re testing something. Maybe his patience, but more likely his personal boundaries and how far he’s willing to take a dare.

Hanzo considers himself a merciful man to all but himself, and he had only dared Genji to do a forearm stand split, before standing up to complete his assigned dare. Hanzo only chose that because he knew Genji mastered the move as a child. A safe, harmless dare.

Meanwhile, McCree vaguely registered the sound of his name occurring on the opposite side of the recreational room of the headquarters. He couldn’t care less about his mention as he holds the cards for a royal flush in his current game of poker, and is concentrating entirely on his poker face. Ana was the observant one accurately reading poker faces, but Reinhardt, Mako, and Angela were all formidable poker players. Jesse had no time to focus on the round of Truth or Dare on the couch directly behind him.

He has no need to focus on the Truth or Dare situation until his chair slides away from the table slightly by an unknown force.

The green suede of the poker table is blocked momentarily, as an all too familiar ass sits down on him as if McCree wasn’t even in the chair.

“Why hello there.” Jesse smoothly comments. He doesn’t question a gift, but he does briefly register how much of a pervert he is knowing it’s Hanzo on his lap from just the shape of his behind. He looks back toward the group playing Truth or Dare, and assumes by the very pleased look of both Hana and Genji, that one of them dared Hanzo to sit on him. He narrows his eyes at the duo, but turns around without a word, and shrugs to those at the poker table.

Hanzo was not sure what reaction the cowboy would give him. There were a dozen possibilities in his head, but the one he least expected was for him to continue casually about it. He scooches the chair forward towards the table, however mindful of giving additional room for Hanzo. He wraps his arms around Hanzo’s waist nonchalantly, chin settling gingerly on the archer’s left shoulder.

“You gotta have a poker face now too, darlin’.” McCree mumbles into his ear warmly, as he settles his royal flush directly in front of Hanzo.

Hanzo just nods, a little surprised by McCree’s laid-back acceptance of his dare.

Jesse chuckles when Ana squints at Hanzo’s face; of all the people who could have been dared to sit on his lap, Hanzo by far had the best poker face. McCree’s thankful.

Hanzo presence was a bit of an anomaly to the recreational room during game night. It was even more of an oddity that he chose truth or dare over poker, but McCree also considers the presence of his brother to be a strong factor. Lucky anomaly for McCree, who especially doesn’t mind the lavender oil that must be in the man’s shampoo.

Hanzo was the finest luxury upright pillow known to man. Jesse finds the liberty to lean onto him as Mako folds for the round.

 “Darlin’ can you do me a favor and move all my poker chips forward?”

Hanzo is mindful to not glance down at Jesse’s hand as he carefully slides each stack into the betting area. Reinhardt also goes all in before card reveal as Mercy and Ana fold. Only then does Hanzo crack a smirk, coincidentally the smirk mimics McCree’s as he flips over his cards. Rein had only a three-of-a-kind, whereas royal flush trumps all cards. The old man raises his large hand in the air and shakes his fist, cursing in German before falling into bouts of laughs as he left the table, nothing more to bet.

McCree is now in the lead with the most poker chips, with only Mako, Mercy, and Ana to finagle money out of.

“Hanzo!” The archer turns his head to the right to show he heard, “Truth, or dare?” It’s now Genji’s turn to torture him.

“Dare, but my current one still has twenty-eight minutes left.”

“ _Straddle_ McCree for the remaining duration of your sitting dare.”

Jesse is dealt two cards face down as Hanzo apologizes and stands up. McCree, now carefully listening to the Truth or Dare game, was receptive enough to hear he was about to get straddled by a very attractive colleague already on his lap. He even helps, pushing the chair out from the table again to make room for adjustments.

He automatically folds for the current round too.

Hanzo is nothing but swift in swinging his leg over McCree. Graceful in leg positioning, silent and slow in lowering himself onto Jesse’s (unfortunately) clothed lap. The five inches in height difference brought them exactly to eye level sitting down on lap.

Jesse’s face flushes at the proximity of Hanzo’s gaze.

There’s something in McCree’s face up close that also makes Hanzo reconsider his current life choices. Those cinnamon-colored eyes were enveloping beyond anything that Hanzo has ever seen before. He’s ahold of himself enough to break the eye contact, abruptly tilting his head and focusing on the group behind Jesse.

“Like this, Genji?” Hanzo calls out. McCree takes this opportunity to move his head in the other direction and take a swig of beer. Hanzo holds onto Jesse’s bicep and straightens up his posture to have a better look over the couch.

“Closer, like McCree should be able to feel your dick piercing on his stomach.”

Whatever background conversations were going on in that moment came to a devastating halt. Jesse froze at the same time Hanzo’s light grip on his arm became a deathgrip.

Hanzo’s only option was to look furious, at the personal information reveal. He had no words that could get him out of this situation with about eight of his coworkers now vaguely knowing what his dick looks like. The only dignified action he could do, was scooch closer to McCree—right up on his groin. At least Hanzo could say he never backed down from a dare, regardless of humiliation—but he remains silent, glaring at his brother’s visor.

Although Genji’s faceplate was on, Hanzo’s sixth sense was detecting that shit eating grin through walls.

Unanticipated, and only fueling the flames, Jesse has now entered the Truth or Dare game.

“Truth or truth, Hanzo.”

Hanzo preemptively covers his eyes with the palms of his hands and breathes deeply, insinuating a long pause before replying, “Truth.”

“Is it true that you have a dick piercing?”

Hanzo replies in low angry Japanese, presumably several insults and curses. Something which seems to be directed at Genji, who laughs unusually lightheartedly in response.

The archer sighs at the same time he drops his arms defeatedly down to his sides.

When Hanzo answers in English, “Yes, I do.” It’s with full eye contact, directed at just McCree whose face is mere centimeters away. There was an almost obvious flush on Jesse’s face, but Hanzo passes it off as the lighting. He didn’t even bother fighting down his own red-face.

“Well, he’s not the only one here with a Prince Albert piercing.” Angela abruptly speaks up for the first time tonight. Her statement reminds everyone in the room that the person who has seen all the agents buck nude is Angela, during routine physicals.

“Who?” Tracer questions.

“Specificity is classified information.”

All her statement does is trigger the rest of the Truth or Dare members to have a “Truth or Truth” round where every male in the room is asked if they have a genital piercing. The room-wide investigation stops when Tracer asks Mako, who doesn’t reply. Not unusual, but the silence is enough for Tracer to assume a “Maybe, if not yes”.

The inquiry falls short, everyone considering Mako a safe assumption. The group returns to normal Truth or Dare, and resets the asker to Lucio. He promptly dares Genji to remove as much armor plating as possible, to become his variation of “nude”.

However, Hanzo’s mind is firmly stuck on the fact that not every male was questioned; Reinhardt who left the room minutes before was not questioned, and neither was McCree. Quietly, so that only the cowboy could hear him, he asks the man if he had a Prince Albert piercing.

Jesse attentive expression morphs into something sly; eyelids lowering, face tilting, cheekbones rising with the smirk that precedes a wink.

A fucking wink. _Angela was talking about Jesse!_

The cowboy’s eyes fall from Hanzo’s shocked gaze to the bottom lip he’s now biting. That was _a_ _look_ for Hanzo, and McCree must actively drag his eyes away from that expression, focusing on the new round of cards dealt on the poker table for him. To remove all possible temptation of Hanzo’s mouth, Jesse elects press his non-robotic hand gently against Hanzo’s back.

This is what leads Hanzo to lean onto Jesse and to the side, to settle his chin on Jesse’s shoulder as he mentally entertains the idea of said cowboy with inappropriate piercings.

Jesse now has a full view of the poker table again. Hanzo focuses on devoting full attention to the Truth or Dare game he also has full view of. Anything to get his mind off naked and studded McCree.

The hand on his back that pushed him closer does not remove itself; rather it stays, jarring Hanzo’s thoughts as it begins to rub slowly up and down Hanzo’s spine in a distractingly soothing manner. Although Hanzo is normally opposed to physical contact, McCree’s casual affections are relaxing. He does have enough of a mind to question why McCree is rubbing his back with one hand while simultaneously playing poker with the other.

“I can stop if ya’ want,” Hanzo immediately interjects a muffled, “Please do not,” before Jesse chuckles warmly and continues, “It’s a force of habit while cuddling. Affection is my uh, _forte_.”

Hanzo questions if their current predicament is cuddling, and McCree provides a vague answer that roughly translates to “I’d like it to be, you’re already on my lap after all.”

Maybe that’s why Hanzo decides to wrap his arms loosely around Jesse’s neck before snuggling his face between his own arms and the nape of Jesse’s neck. The overall feeling of declared innocent cuddling is a foreign yet (so far) rewarding concept.

He takes another swig of beer when he loses some of his chips, which Hanzo feels with hand momentarily leaving his back. He hears a gulping noise within proximity of his face.

Hanzo looks up, across the room to his brother who is still removing strips of plating off his body. His face plate was now off, enabling Hanzo to see the arched eyebrow directed at him. Genji mouthed, “Comfortable?” to Hanzo, who merely blinks slowly in response. Genji’s shit eating grin has evolved into a less intense expression, and one of genuine happiness.

Hanzo looked adorable cradled in Jesse’s lap; the comfort of the western man clearly affecting how drowsy Hanzo felt. The evening had just begun too, Genji knew his brother did not sleep until well past midnight.

Genji watches with renewed interest when Jesse nuzzles his chin into Hanzo’s closest shoulder. The way the beard scratched at the exposed skin above Hanzo’s collar was unusually pleasant for the archer, which must have been shown on his face because Genji grins and most in the truth or dare circle have now followed his gaze to Hanzo and McCree.

There’s a very quiet “Aww,” from Tracer and Hana. Hanzo does nothing more but close his eyes and flip off the Truth or Dare couch group with his nearest available hand.

Meanwhile, oblivious McCree continues to reap in poker chips and then blow them all on big jackpots he loses to Ana. It’s only when he finally calls his losses for the night, Hana calls out the remaining time for Hanzo to be on his lap.

“Ya got a minute left of your torture, Hanzo.” There’s finger air quotations around the word ‘torture’ but McCree isn’t facing Hana to see it. Jesse can wait a minute before standing up from the poker table, sure.

That is until Hanzo is offered another dare.

“I dare you to remain on Cowboy’s lap for another hour.” Genji’s dare was a wonderful excuse to be cozy and comfortable; neither minded in the slightest. However, Jesse didn’t want to sit on the worn wooden table-chair anymore, rather he wanted to join the Truth or Dare couch.

“Gemme a moment.” McCree calls out, passing his beer over the couch for Lucio to hold. Both of Jesse’s hands are now on Hanzo’s back, before they slide south. Surprisingly very south, settling on the lower swell of Hanzo’s butt. The deliberate drag down the entirety of Hanzo’s back did not go unnoticed by the archer.

“Goin’ up, Darlin’.” Is all he mutters before the hands now on Hanzo’s ass hold him to Jesse as he stands. There’s a grunt from the man lifting him while various whistles erupt in the room. The sitting height of the couch brought majority to eye level with McCree’s questionable hand location.

Hanzo could very easily have held himself up on his own, based on how tightly he clung to McCree—but he didn’t say a word about it. When they plop down together on the couch, Hanzo bounces in his lap. This causes Hanzo to detach his arms from McCree’s neck and sit with perfect posture. McCree also seemed to be acutely aware of the bounce directly over the zipper of his pants, and swiftly retrieves his beer from Lucio and starts chugging.

He downs all but a few small sips, in case he needed to resort to pretending to drink again.

“McCree are you officially joining the Truth or Dare game?”

He sets his beer off to the side. “Count me in.”

“Truth or dare?” Lucio asks.

“If I do dare will it involve something I can do sitting?” Jesse questions, and opts to dare once Lucio said he could accommodate Hanzo’s sit requirement.

“I dare you to go shirtless.” That, he could do. He unbuttons his black button-down shirt to reveal a tucked in tank top. Jesse leans forward to shuck the sleeves off and thus the button-down before attempting to untuck his tank top and remove it. The weight of Hanzo at his sides makes untucking the top significantly more difficult.

“Hun, can you scooch back for a moment?”

Hanzo doesn’t question the pet name, but he is aware it’s new. Moving back on his hind legs does solve McCree’s dilemma. However, it was as if fate was testing his tolerance for the current Truth or Dare situation, because McCree gets stuck removing his top.

Hanzo gets stuck assisting in removal of said offending piece of cloth. Featherlight touches to Jesse’s skin slip by as he gets a grip on the hem and lifts the fabric upward. The whistle Hanzo receives from someone on the opposite couch is almost as embarrassing as McCree catching him staring at his stomach muscles.

Hanzo’s eyes glance up at the knowing expression plastered to Jesse’s face before he darts his eyes to the left and turns his head to glare at said whistler. Jesse leans back into the couch cushion, grabbing Hanzo’s hips and tugging him forward, back onto his crotch. That grip was too firm and confident for someone who was readjusting just for comfort. When Hanzo turns around to arch an eyebrow at him, the man does nothing but give an all too innocent grin.

When Jesse is dared to remove Hanzo’s gray fitted t-shirt, his fingers are blunt and warm as they slide just under the bottom of his shirt. He tugs the fabric taught against Hanzo’s skin before lifting it up from the sides. Hanzo lifts his arms accordingly, diaphragm expanding to make his waist smaller and his lean chest more prominent.

Hanzo tells himself it’s habit and not deliberate. Yet the satisfaction he feels when he notices Jesse’s prolonged glances says otherwise.

“The Forebidden Nipple has a bar piercing?” Lucio asks, who is sitting beside McCree.

Hanzo, opting to ignore the name used for the nipple not visible in uniform, realizes he forgot about that piercing. It’s at this point Genji takes the liberty to comment:

“Hanzo used to have barbells in both nipples. I thought he took them out though once he left the freaky yukaza life.”

“Lest we forget that you had not only the same piercings as me, but you had more of them, Genji.”

Angela comments from the poker table, “Ensuring that his… _reproductive organs_ remain intact during the rebuilding I had to remove all of the local piercings—which was about _eight_ in total.”

Hanzo smirks, and shoots Angela a thankful nod as the room erupts in variations of giggles and noises of disgust. At least they were now even on public piercing reveals. Angela merely tips her wine glass before downing it, and raises the bet for her current round of poker.

Genji doesn’t seem too happy about his own piercing reveal, however he had revenge coming for him ever since the initial dick piercing comment. For now, he owns up to remark of Angela; a brief comment about how he was fun in bed because of it.

“Genji are you implying that your brother is also fun in bed because of his piercings?” Angela continues. She may not be in the truth or dare game, but she is definitely within the conversation now.

“One, Hanzo is a cock gobbling whore, _of course he is,_ and two, why did you say piercings in plural are there _recent editions_ I’m unaware of?”

Tracer doubles over wheezing, as does Ana who is eavesdropping. Hanzo looks up at the ceiling, brings his hands together just below his chin, and begins muttering prayers to the dragons instead of strangling his brother. The whole debacle made Hanzo forget McCree had his hands still griping his hips, but he just now notices Jesse remove a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Specificity is classified, Genji.” Is all Angela comments between laughs.

“Hanzo,” Hana halts the current prayer in his head, “Truth or Truth?”

Hanzo gives her a deadpan expression.

“Are you a cock gobbling whore?” She asks. Ana stifles a snicker.

Hanzo takes the liberty to fling the few Korean curses he knows in her direction before commenting,

“I am gay, but I’m monogamous and prefer commitment over one-night-stands unlike a _certain_ green haired fuck.”

Lucio does the courtesy, “Oooh” after Hanzo’s roast statement. Hanzo has resorted to sitting tall on McCree’s lap, arms folded across his chest defiantly.

“Keyword, ‘prefer’ not ‘require’. You would suck Jesse’s dick off if given the chance!”

Genji’s face immediately morphed into one of regret the second he finished that exclamation. Not only because he overstepped his kin-banter boundaries by a mile, but because the panicked expression that washed across his brother’s face for a split second screamed that Genji’s accusation was _right on the money_. Him liking Jesse was previously just a hunch.

It was dangerous knowledge to have, and he just gave it to half of his colleagues _including McCree himself_.

Jesse had his eyes closed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose previously, however now he’s frozen in place with eyes wide open. The room is silent, save for Angela pouring herself another—rather tall—glass of wine.

Before Hanzo could even gather himself to say or do something to defend his dignity, Hana speaks up with another Truth or Truth statement, yet this time it’s directed at McCree.

“T-Truth.” Jesse seems a bit flustered.

“Are you gay?” Hana questions.

“I mean, _yeah_ —very.” That was something Hanzo did not know about McCree, and apparently neither did most of the others save for Genji and probably Angela.

Hana shifts the Truth or Truth round into an interrogation at this point.

“Hypothetically speaking,” Hana clears her throat, “Would you, let, Hanzo _suck yo_ —“

 _“Who wouldn’t?”_ McCree cuts her off.

However, the slip was unintentional judging by the “oh shit” facial expression and rush to grab his beer and chug. Jesse considers himself a smart man for not polishing off the bottle earlier. Although he did not give himself much to chug, the bottle is an excuse to hide from the rest of the room’s surprised gaze and more worryingly, Hanzo’s response.

Sooner than anticipated, the beer empties. McCree tilts it upside-down, to ensure it’s empty, before dropping the bottle onto his lap. He then grabs his hat and slides it down from the top of his head to cover his face. The bottle lodges itself between his bare stomach and Hanzo’s.

When Jesse truly panics, specifically in social situations where it’s unacceptable to just shoot the problem dead, he resorts to his introverted side and hopes the problem fixes itself on its own.

“I don’t want to deal with the social repercussions of what I just said.” He states bluntly, although slightly muffled through the hat.

And he doesn’t have to, because abruptly Hanzo is asked “Truth or Dare” by Genji, knowing full well Hanzo always picks dare.

“I dare you to give McCree a blowjob in the nearest closet. This dare overrides your sitting dare.”

There’s that string of obscene Japanese phrases again, this time muttered much more quietly, followed by a sigh. That sigh sounded like Hanzo was giving in; proven moments later when the bottle is lifted from between them as the man slides off his lap. Hanzo tugs on his “BAMF” belt buckle in the process with a hand.

Of course, McCree’s hat is back on his head and he’s immediately on his feet.

The look McCree gives the rest of the room as he’s led through the doorway of the recreational room is unforgettable.

When Hanzo locates the nearest cleaning closet, Jesse is nonchalantly led inside the small dark room. He closes the door behind him only to hear Hanzo lock it, before getting shoved against said door.

By the time McCree recuperates from the cold rough metal against his bare back, Hanzo is on his knees and the ridiculous belt buckle is already undone. He hears rather than feels his pants unzip.

Hanzo lips are suddenly on his lower abdomen, kissing, licking, biting one spot right beside his happy trail. Typical of Hanzo to be straight to the point, his personality matching his actions. His lips slip a little bit lower down, just above Jesse’s belt and it’s clear that the roughness of his mouth is going to leave a mark in both places. The idea of being marked by Hanzo excites McCree, and the sensations go straight down to his groin. Hanzo notices the growing bulge with his hand now over McCree’s clothed cock.

Truth be told, Jesse was already semi-hard from Hanzo sitting on him earlier.

What gives him a full erection is the speed in which Hanzo yanks down his pants and underwear before his lips are on his cock, kissing all along the side of his shaft. His pants weren’t even pulled down to his knees before Hanzo’s lips were on him. Maybe Hanzo didn’t care, maybe he couldn’t contain himself.

Hanzo nuzzles Jesse’s cock to the side of his face, beard gently scratching the underside of his cock in a way that further stiffens his erection. He licks along the entire underside of Jesse’s cock, and the man groans. Hanzo does it again to get the same result, only this time his tongue lingers underneath the head. He swirls his tongue around Jesse’s tip before kissing the top of the wide Prince Albert piercing.

“You stretched yours out?” Hanzo’s thumb slides over the metal ball cap, causing McCree to gasp, “Hah— _yes_ , I’ve been told the larger cap feels mighty fine against a prostate.”

Hanzo briefly ponders how such a piercing would feel against his own prostate, as well as how his thinner Prince Albert piercing would feel against the cowboy’s prostate. Hanzo would take this man anyway he could get him.

Hanzo continues to wiggle the piercing around, interested in the way Jesse fidgets and gasps in delight.

“You’re rather sensitive with it too, Jesse.” Rarely has McCree ever heard Hanzo use his first name.

When Hanzo’s tongue laps at the head of Jesse’s cock, his tongue slips under the metal ball briefly, and plays around with it in the same way as his fingers, although hotter and wetter to McCree’s pleasure. Hanzo’s tongue eventually licks its way back down the other side of McCree’s cock to give that side attention too. When Hanzo licks his way back to the tip, he drags his cheek along the side of his cock, with his tongue following in its wake.

Unexpectedly, the moment Hanzo’s mouth reaches his tip, he engulfs Jesse’s cock half way down his shaft.

It’s merely a taste, Hanzo’s mouth pops off on the retreat, his voice is sultry and low when he comments, “So deliciously thick.” Before immediately shoving the cock back in his mouth. There is a surge of satisfaction within Hanzo when he hears Jesse’s head thump against the door and his hat quietly fall to the floor somewhere to the left of him. The piercing on the underside of his head leaves a pleasant tingle on Hanzo’s tongue.

Hanzo is quick to make a slobbery mess of himself after just a few mouthfuls. Gradually he pushes more of Jesse’s length into his mouth with each bob of the head, earning a sharp intake of breath from McCree.

It’s when he deepthroats McCree’s cock for the first time that Jesse’s hands are instantly at the sides of his head. He wouldn’t dare untie the neat hair-bun, but he does stroke the sides of his head with shaky fingers; gripping the bun when Hanzo takes him deep again.

Hanzo slurps his way off Jesse’s cock for just a moment; hand falling in place of mouth and continuing to stroke Jesse base-to-head. There was enough saliva to generously lubricate Jesse’s entire length.

“Let me hear how much you like it.” Hanzo commands; tightening his grip and firmly pumping the cock for emphasis.

Hanzo has a sinful grin Jesse can’t see when he curses in response. Hanzo’s mouth finds Jesse’s cock soon after. His hand never leaves, instead thoroughly pumping just the base as his mouth handles the rest of Jesse. Hanzo sucks with his tongue stuck all the way out, caressing the sensitive underside.

Jesse licks his own lips and moans Hanzo’s name. Hanzo hums in approval with cock still in mouth; the vibrations make McCree shiver.

Hanzo’s other hand shifts between stroking Jesse’s outer thigh to squeezing the cowboy’s ass in mindless self-indulgence. When the same hand finds its way to Jesse’s ballsack, fingers deftly slip under to teasingly pull at the sensitive skin. Underneath, there’s a hard metal oddity in the skin’s texture. Hanzo is curious enough to pause his blowjob and inquire about it—lips still pressed against McCree’s tip as he articulates the question.

“Guiche piercing.” McCree’s voice was rough and low in a way that made Hanzo’s hardening cock twitch.

He pinches and rolls the piercing with surrounding skin between his fingers, causing the cowboy to produce breathy incoherent syllables as he sucks on his head. That pinch and roll gently tugs, before Hanzo’s hand slides back farther.

Jesse doesn’t even flinch when Hanzo slips a finger in his asshole. Rather he moans, “ _God damn, Han_ …” The second syllable to his name lost to pleasure as Hanzo slowly curls his finger. The hand pumping Jesse’s cock pauses as the other hand searches for Jesse’s prostate. Hanzo does not stop bobbing his head half way down Jesse’s length.

If Hanzo finds his prostate Jesse McCree would not last a second longer, and when he does Jesse tenses, eye’s clamped shut, silently cumming into Hanzo’s mouth. It’s only after his climax that he curses, laughing warmly at their predicament in a closet as he basks in the afterglow of Hanzo’s mouth, and breathlessly repeats Hanzo’s name.

Hanzo doesn’t even have time to wipe his mouth with the back of his hand, before Jesse slides down against the door to Hanzo’s height, before kissing Hanzo’s wet mouth.

Although Jesse lingers, he does not settle with Hanzo’s mouth. No, he kisses down his chin, sharp jawline, and pauses at his neck. Jesse’s hand is suddenly cupping Hanzo’s neglected bulge.

The last thing Hanzo expected was an eager follow-up.

Maybe this is what causes him to whine McCree’s first name so readily, pressing his erection further into Jesse’s large and warm hand. Jesse mid-kiss on neck groans, lips quickly finding Hanzo’s nearest ear to comment, “You’re almost too hot to handle babe, please do that again.”

When Hanzo moans his name again, Jesse bites down onto his neck reasonably hard. This causes Hanzo to groan lowly, and buck into Jesse’s hand, which is hastily trying to undo Hanzo’s pants right now. Hanzo may have a bit of a bite kink.

Single-handedly, McCree is successful in unzipping Hanzo’s pants and pulling out his cock.

The first full length stroke makes both men shudder. Hanzo, because his erection is getting unexpected attention. McCree, because he felt three frenum bar piercings evenly spaced along the underside of Hanzo’s cock, and his mind when straight to thinking about how those would feel against his asshole.

When Jesse is confident he’s marked Hanzo’s neck, he takes the liberty to travel down to the nipple piercing, rolling that around with his teeth and gently biting the areola. Hanzo’s breathing is clearly uneven, and he’s feeling very hot. Although still on his knees, he’s finding it hard to support his weight on just his legs alone, and promptly leans back until his shoulder blades collide with a shelf of cleaning products. When McCree’s kisses trail farther south, tongue briefly dipping down into his navel before continuing downward, Hanzo’s breath catches in his throat.

Jesse, on all fours, kisses the tip of Hanzo’s cock.

Said man didn’t need his hands for anything with that sinful mouth. The plump hot lips covered just Hanzo’s bulbous head on the first suck, then half of his shaft on the second, and then deepthroated his entire length on the third go. Hanzo’s thigh muscles were shaking; he grabs the nearest corner of a shelf to steady himself, while his other hand finds the liberty to run his fingers through Jesse’s hair and keep them there.

He moans McCree’s first name, low and languidly. Said man hums approvingly around the cock in his mouth; it makes Hanzo’s head fall back against a bottle behind him.

When Jesse gags on Hanzo’s cock mid-deepthroat, he falls back to just sucking on the tip; teasing a slightly smaller Prince Albert piercing than his own. He plays with the piercing just the way he personally likes it, to praises and requests to “ _Do that again._ ” The tone of Hanzo’s voice was turning Jesse on again, and his ass-exposing position did nothing but rouse a few doggy-style positions in his mind.

He deepthroats Hanzo again just to hear his name on the man’s lips. He repeats this motion: tip to base, tip to base, _breathe._

One of the frenum piercings was scratching his tongue, but that thought was overshadowed by the sudden onslaught of hot seed pouring into the back of his throat. It’s at this point that he hears Hanzo’s very ragged breathing muffled through presumably his fingers. He must have had his hand clamped over his mouth, trying to keep quiet. McCree’s tongue feels the cock throbbing in his mouth while Hanzo’s hips jerk randomly.

Jesse considers Hanzo’s self-control endearing, but wonders about how the man would sound without the need to be quiet.

When Jesse pulls away from the cock, there’s an audible gulp. He lifts Hanzo’s cock gently, and licks the underside between two of the frenum piercings, mumbling, “Missed a spot.” He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Hanzo pulls the cowboy upward, and then leans into the man. They collapse together against the metal doorframe of the cleaning closet, Hanzo in McCree’s arms. It’s at this point Jesse mumbles, “You’re one kinky man, Han.” As Hanzo stares at the bottom of the doorframe, seeing a familiar blue-green glow of light-up sketchers under the door.

There’s a snicker from right outside the cleaning closet. McCree hears it and stiffens too, before his head thuds against the metal doorframe for the second time this evening as he calls out,

“Thanks for the dare, Genji.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK NEEDED: Would anyone be interested in this style of Truth or Dare and this style of fic becoming a series? Because I had several different ways I could have taken this with varying degrees of cuddling/nasty/funny, and I still have those ideas to develop.
> 
> Honestly, this was meant to be all cuddly and ultimately derailed.
> 
> Please let me know if you would be interested in a Truth or Dare series!
> 
> Thank you for reading! And thank you for commenting (if you do comment!) :D


End file.
